


Despacito

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Они не разговаривали с самой свадьбы Джордана, с которой Адам уехал так быстро, как только смог. Выходка, действительно, была дурацкой, и Адаму было стыдно за своё поведение и это трусливое бегство, но он не ожидал, что последствия будут такими тяжёлыми.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 1





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Комнаты у них по-прежнему рядом, но в этом отеле каждую пару номеров связывает общий балкон, опоясывая стену ровной цепочкой зелёных от плюща коробочек. Адам стоит на балконе уже минут пять, не решаясь пройти три метра и постучать в стекло двери в номер Джордана.  
Они не разговаривали с самой свадьбы Джордана, с которой Адам уехал так быстро, как только смог. Выходка, действительно, была дурацкой, и Адаму было стыдно за своё поведение и это трусливое бегство, но он не ожидал, что последствия будут такими тяжёлыми.  
Джордан просто перестал с ним говорить. Дежурные фразы, советы на тренировках, просьбы передать соль на благотворительном ужине – будто они были едва знакомы. Даже когда Джим со всем присущим ему тактом попытался заставить их поговорить по-человечески, дело кончилось провалом. Джордан демонстративно говорил только с Милнером, словно Адама рядом вообще не было.  
Адам морщится, мотает головой, будто может вот так вот вытряхнуть из неё это воспоминание, и решительно в три шага идёт к двери в номер Джордана. За отражающим пьянящий берлинскую вечер стеклом видно, как Джордан в одних шортах ходит от стены к стене, пританцовывая под музыку в наушниках, и Адам невольно улыбается – танцует Джордан с грацией раненого лемура, хотя и отдаётся этому действию целиком. Заметив во время очередного па стоявшего за дверью Адама, Джордан останавливается на середине движения, и лицо его на миг теряет всякое выражение. Прикрыв глаза, он вздыхает и, сняв наушники, открывает дверь. Открывает – и останавливается в проёме, не пропуская Адама внутрь.  
– Ну? – спрашивает он, глядя поверх плеча Адама, и тому хочется кричать. Всё идёт не так, как он планировал последние два часа в своей комнате. От Джордана пахнет солнцем, безликим гостиничным шампунем и за этим терялся запах тела Джордана, по которому Адам скучал до сведённых пальцев.  
– Я идиот, – раздражённо роняет Адам, чувствуя себя глупо, потому что объясняться приходится вот так вот, на прогретом за день кафеле балкона. – Мы оба идиоты, но я – больше.  
Джордан едва заметно дёргает краешком рта и выдыхает, пряча смех – Адам отлично знает эту привычку, и это – хороший знак.  
– Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сказал всё, что я отрепетировал, здесь, на балконе? – спрашивает он, глядя Джордану в лицо. Для этого приходится запрокинуть голову, но это даже хорошо. Джордану всегда нравился изгиб его шеи, и сейчас он тоже переводит взгляд на напрягшиеся жилы под загоревшей кожей. – Я могу, но акустика тут слишком хорошая, а ночи – тихие.  
Качнув головой, Джордан отступает от прохода, пропуская Адама, и тот шагает внутрь, нарочно задевая плечом Джордана. Кожу будто обжигает – тактильный голод был почти так же ужасен, как нехватка разговоров и общих шуток, и, судя по тому, как Джордан замирает на секунду от этого, эта проблема была не только у Адама.  
– Ну? – повторяет Джордан, закрыв дверь и прижавшись спиной к косяку, и Адам садится на его уже расправленную перед сном кровать, бездумно проводя ладонью по простыням. Опустив голову и прячась за падающими на лоб волосами, он вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, но сказать успевает только одно слово:  
– Извини...  
Услышав это Джордан отталкивается лопатками от двери и подходит ближе. Он садится на корточки перед Адамом, заглядывая ему в лицо вот так, снизу. Протянув руку, он убирает волосы от лица Адама и, чуть склонив голову, пристально смотрит ему в глаза. Выдержать этот взгляд и тепло чужого тела сложно, и Адам, нервно облизнув губы, чуть ёрзает, раздвигая колени, раскрываясь навстречу. Воздух между ними будто наэлектризован. Кажется – чиркни спичкой, и всё полыхнёт, взлетит к чертям.  
Разглядев что-то в глазах Адама, Джордан встаёт так же быстро, как и подошёл. Он садится на плетёное кресло у стены, широко расставив ноги. Колено у него подрагивает, и на нём мажет кожу отсвет уличных огней, рыжий, как пролитый апельсиновый джем. Адам даже на миг думает, что у кожа у Джордана такая же терпкая и сладковатая, и его тянет следом, как магнитом.  
Джордан по-прежнему не говорит ни слова, будто дал обет молчания, но он хотя бы не пытается вытолкать Адама в шею или позвать тренера, даже когда Адам упирается подрагивающими ладонями в ротанговые подлокотники и наклоняется, щекоча чёлкой лоб Джордана.  
Наудачу он утыкается губами Джордану в висок, втягивая запах, пробуя кончиком языка его кожу на вкус, будто проверяя, хорошо ли он его помнит.  
Оказалось, хорошо, и Джордан, хоть и пытается изобразить безразличие, прикрывает глаза, и ресницы у него дрожат, бросая синие тени на скулы. Выглядит это чертовски красиво, и Адам, словно получив разрешение этим жестом, скользит губами по коже, прихватывая мочку уха, втягивая её в рот и чуть прикусывая. Дождавшись едва слышного стона на выдохе, он трогает Джордана за подбородок, заставляя его поднять голову и медленно, будто проводок на тикающей бомбе режет, целует его плотно сжатые губы.  
Этого оказывается достаточно для них обоих.

Джордан встаёт рывком, подхватывает Адама под колени и в два шага тащит до кровати. Уронив его на мягкое одеяло, Джордан тянет вверх его футболку, и Адам привычно поднимает руки, помогая ему. Они снова двигаются в унисон, продолжая жесты друг друга, пока одежда Адама не оказывается смятым комом на полу, но пылкость, обычно Джордану несвойственная, подсказывает Адаму, что не он один переживал это дурацкое молчание. Приподнявшись на локтях, он жадно смотрит, как Джордан выпутывается из шортов и нашаривает в брошенной на пол сумке презервативы. Его стояк во втором тайме не заметил только ленивый, и за два часа с матча ничего особенно не изменилось, а на адреналин от матча это уже было невозможно списать. Адаму всегда нравилось смотреть на то, какую реакцию он вызывает у Джордана, – эгоистичное чувство, но такое приятное.  
Молча Джордан переступает коленями по простыне, тянется вперёд, вплетая пальцы в волосы Адама, сжимает руку сильнее, заставляя его запрокинуть голову, и легонько прикусывает кожу на его шее. Он двигается медленно, хотя видно, что ему сложно сдерживаться, будто он хочет этой медлительностью окончательно свести Адама с ума.  
"Как будто тебя одного мало", – думает Адам, но не рискует торопиться, чтобы не спугнуть эту неожиданную, но такую желанную близость.  
Джордан тянет его к себе, усаживает на колени и жадно разглядывает его лицо, прослеживая взгляд кончиками горячих пальцев – ото лба по шее, ногтями вдоль позвоночника, сгибом мизинца – по татуировке на рёбрах, и от этой щекотки Адам ерзает, плотнее притирается членом к животу Джордана и глухо стонет на вдохе. Ему хочется почувствовать Джордана целиком, прижаться всем телом, оставить свой отпечаток не только на простынях в его номере – на всей коже, и Джордан, прочитав это желание в его глазах, откидывается на спину, давая Адаму простор для действия. То, как он вот так вот отдаёт инициативу, будто пас передавая на поле, Адаму просто голову кружит. Он привычно кладёт ладонь на член Джордана, гладит горячую кожу, оттягивает потяжелевшую мошонку и, неуклюже съехав с края кровати, губами прихватывает головку. Джордан глухо стонет, закрывая ладонями лицо, но тут же отводит руки, чтобы шальными глазами посмотреть на Адама. Тот, помогая себе руками, жадно втягивает в рот член Джордана, размазывая слюну по стволу, то выпускает его изо рта, то забирает в расслабленное горло и ладонями оглаживает золотистый пушок на бёдрах. Кожа у Джордана быстро краснеет от этих прикосновений, и ссадины, оставленные коротко подрезанными ногтями, розовеют в седых сумерках.  
Адам не закрывает глаза, чтобы запомнить все моменты этой ночи: и взгляд Джордана, жадный пополам с умоляющим, и вкус гостиничного мыла на его коже, и пьянящий запах его тела, и дрожь его пальцев, когда он, привстав на локтях, зарывается рукой в волосы Адама, направляя его движения.  
Адам вылизывает его жадно, навёрстывая упущенное время, и Джордан гортанно стонет от его движений. Адама ведёт от этого едва ли не сильнее, чем от вкуса Джордана у себя на языке, и он трогает себя свободной рукой, надрачивая себе, чтобы кончить вместе с Джорданом, но у того, похоже, другие планы. Он отстраняется и торопливо слезает с кровати, пристраиваясь позади Адама. Его член мокрый от чужой слюны, и он даже не тянется за приготовленным презервативом. Плюнув на ладонь, он растягивает Адама пальцами, заставляя его застонать. Движения Джордана немного грубоватые сейчас, но это не отталкивает. Наоборот – Адам насаживается на его пальцы и, едва почувствовав эту его жадность, Джордан толкается в него, не обращая внимания на короткий вскрик боли. Адам жмурится, утыкается лбом в край матраса, но на следующем движении Джордана стонет и подстраивается под его размеренные толчки. Он изгибается, упираясь в кровать ладонью, и откидывается назад, кладя затылок Джордану на плечо. Отросшие волосы Адама лезут тому в лицо, и он фыркает, стряхивая их с щеки.  
Слышать его голос после трёх недель тишины для Адама – как наркотик, и он вслушивается в адресованные только ему хриплые стоны, больше похожие на рычание. Джордан придерживает его за бёдра, сдерживая торопливые движения, и другой рукой оглаживает его член, заставляя Адама едва не заскулить от яркости ощущений. Он подмахивает движениям Джордана, и колени разъезжаются, заставляя раскрыться сильнее, впустить Джордана глубже.  
Этого оказывается достаточно им обоим. Джордан мычит что-то неразборчивое, утыкаясь лбом в сгорбленную спину Адама, и того будто током прошибает от этого. Он коротко вскрикивает, сжимаясь, и тут же расслабляется, чувствуя, как Джордан осторожно выходит из него, и его семя вязко стекает по бёдрам, липкое и остро пахнущее солью.  
– Подстригись, – хрипло говорит Джордан, убирая намокшие от пота волосы Адама за ухо, и коротко целует его в шею. Адам усмехается. Эта фраза звучит слишком обыденно, будто не было ничего, будто на тумбочке между телефоном и паспортом не лежит обручальное кольцо. Джордан и сам на него не смотрит, когда тянется за упаковкой салфеток. Он стирает все следы с кожи Адама сам, мягко оттолкнув его руки, а потом помогает ему забраться на кровать.  
– Останешься? – это почти не звучит, как вопрос, и Адам, конечно, кивает, устраиваясь у стены и обнимает Джордана со спины. Он закрывает глаза и утыкается носом Джордану в шею, чувствуя, как тот осторожно целует кончики его пальцев.  
Утром ему надо будет встать раньше и успеть сбежать в свой номер до того, как тренер пойдёт будить команду, но это будет утром, и хоть летние ночи и коротки, у них с Джорданом есть время – снова одно на двоих.


End file.
